Living with Eve (discontinued Rewriting )
by The Smol Boi
Summary: When Jacob tries to help a hurt wolf he angers a wolf pack he outrun all them except Kate and eve but eve couldn't kill him. Thanks Norolemodelz98 for inspiring me to write
1. Chapter 1

**Living With Eve.**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Eve**

**Hey, guys, this is my first story I have ever written do forgive me for bad grammar or anything and thanks for NoRolemodelz98 for inspiring me to write this I do not own alpha and omega **

There once was a guy named Jacob. Jacob was a sporty person he was a top track player back during his high school years. It has been 5 years since he graduated and moved to Jasper park. Jacob was always a kind person and helped anybody he had a thing for nature. One day he was walking in the woods near his house when he stumbled on a cave he heard some whimpering in the cave. he walked in further and further. Until he saw a hurt wolf there was blood on the wolf's paw. The wolf was grey Jacob gave the wolf treats he started to gain trust of the wolf. Until he hears Growling so ran out of the cave He looked behind he saw a bunch wolves running after him so he took off. The wolves we're starting to catch him but he lost all of them except two. One wolf was golden was short pointy ears and a big snout. The other was slim was golden eyes. They are both were very fast but Jacob started to pick up the distance. He got a good gap but he tripped on a rock and felt a sharp pain in his ankle. Jacob cried out the pain.

He tried to pull away but the wolves stod on top of him pining they turned around and gave up exiting his fate

"Thought you could get away," the slender wolf said with an evil tone

"Wait you can talk," Jacob said shocked

"Go ahead hurt me," Jacob said with a teary voice

"Kate let me handle this, " The other wolf said

The bigger wolf bites his leg Jacob screamed in agony The big wolf punched Jacob hard in the stomach. Jacob let out a scream in pain

"Nice hit you hit a lot harder than most boys," Jacob said in a painful voice

"My name is Eve, and you do what I say, " Eve said

"What is your name stupid human," Eve said in an angry demanding voice.

"Ja.. " Jacob said with a shaky voice.

"Mom just kill him," Kate said with an angry voice.

"Yea just kill me and get it over with," Jacob said with a sad voice.

Eve raised her paw ready to strike his throat but she looked into his eyes and saw two gorgeous blue eyes filled with pain and tears she felt something inside but surged it off but she kept looking into his eyes. When she tried to swipe at his throat but couldn't do it. Something was holding her back.

You know what I think I should tourte him and get anything out him that could be useful. I will make him wish he was never born she was lying. Eve punched him and the head Jacobs's head started to ring and go black he closed his eyes and eve and kate dragged him off to Eve's den. When Jacob woke up he was tied up with vine and bark in his mouth he saw eve standing at the entrance with a look of evil on her face. Eve walked over to Jacob and took the bark out of his mouth

"Please don't torture me I'll tell you anything" Jacob said and started to tear up

When eve saw his teary eyes she started to feel guilt.

"Tell me about yourself" Eve said angrily

"Well, I am 23 years old. I like to play sports I like being involved with nature, I try to help anyone I can I would never do wrong to anyone," said Jacob with a worried voice

"When I was going to claw your throat out why did you accept death and asked for it and not try to escape and fight," Eve asked with a curious tone.

"Well my ankle was hurt I wasn't able to run and if I fought and got away you were going to catch me and kill me anyway," Jacob said with a saddened voice

"Why are you going to kill me did I do something wrong," Jacob asked

"The reason is your a human and humans killed my former mate," Eve said not trying to weep.

Flashback

Eve's p.o.v

"Winston wait up" Eve yelled with happiness.

"You will never catch me, slowpoke" Winston replied.

"Bet I won't I am just as fast" Eve yelled back.

Soon Eve was at Winston's tail. She bit down not enough to make it bleed Winston yelped falling down Eve and Winston wrestled Eve looked at Winston and said

"I could not have asked for a better mate," I said with calmness in my voice

"Me neither" Winston replied

Just then hunters on top of a hill said

"Get the big one," one hunter said

"Ok," the other hunter said

One of the hunters moved and snapped a twig altering Eve and Winston by the time they turned around a gunshot went off and Winston's eyes widened and tears started to pour out eve started to cry

"Winston no no no no stay with me," I said panicking

"Don't worry it will all be over soon" Winston said coughing up blood

"Stay right here I will get Alex," I said trying not to cry.

"Eve get down" Winston yelled tackling Me and taking a second bullet.

"No Winston I can't lose you I need you," I said crying

"Take care of the kids and take care of the pack Eve," Winston said with a raspy dying voice

By now a lot of the pack showed up Lilly and kate all we're there and saw there dying dad they both started to cry in their dying father.

"Lilly Kate I love you both and Eve you guys meant the world not me I'm sorry it has to end like this I love you," Winston said taking his dying breath

"We love you dad" kate and Lilly said crying.

"I love you, Winston," I said crying

" I love you all "Winston said dying

Just like that the person I and my daughters loved the most was gone I yelled at everyone to get away Me Lilly and kate sat there crying.

" Who did this," said Kate crying more than she ever has

"Humans," I said with a rage

"I am going to kill every human that I see," I said with a rage so bad I scared every human in the world

Back to reality

Still Eve's P.O.v

"That's why," I said Crying

"I'm so sorry humans sometimes just don't care who they hurt," Jacob said with sorrow in his voice.

"You don't understand," Eve said choking up

I looked at his wonderful blue eyes and saw tears. His eyes are so beautiful I quickly caught myself.

"I do understand my mom was taken from me when. I was young this awful person broke into my house and shot my mom. My dad everything he could but she died in his arms before we both said we love you" Jacob said crying his eyes out.

I walked up to him and gave him a hug and said I am sorry for causing you pain and I said I will make up to you

"Come on I need to take you to the pack healer to fix your ankle," I said

"How I can't walk or crawl," Jacob said with a confused.

"Here get on this tree bark I will drag you we need to take they wound on your leg and ankle," I said sincerely

"First you need to untie me," Jacob said letting out a little chuckle

"Oh my bad sorry I forgot about that," I said laughing a little

"Thankfully Alex dens isn't far from here," I told Jacob

I got about halfway from the den when I ran into Kate When she saw Jacob she jumped on him clawing his chest Jacob screamed in agony my ears hurt at the sound of that.

"KATE stop your hurting him" I yelled

I tackled kate before she got to his neck Jacobs wound was bleeding badly

"I need to hurry to Alex. Kate go to your den now" I barked

Jacobs P.O.V

Kate wounds are bleeding badly everything is starting to get fuzzy

"He...h..elp m….me," I said weakly

"Hold on Stay with me," Eve said with sadness in her voice.

I looked down and saw my shirt covered in blood and Eve hauling me down at an incredibly fast. When I got to the healer den I could barely speak. Everything was a blur.

"Hurry he is bleeding out" eve said

"I need to clean his wound," Alex said with panic

Alex took my shirt off. To reveal my really developed chest I notice Eve glowing eyes. Alex started to lick it I screamed in agony as she touched my wound the pain was so bad I fainted .when I woke up all my wounds we're banged my ankle some sort of splint on it. I looked around and saw a grey wolf stirring something.

"He..l..llo" I tried to say

"Oh you're awake glad to see that My name is Alex pack healer what is your name," Alex said

"Jacob," I said

"What a nice name Eve went to take a bath she will be back shortly," Alex said with kindness in her voice

"Alex is a pretty name to" I told Alex

Alex blushed a little. I am so confused so much happened in the past few hours. First, I was walking attacked by wolves then helped by wolves.

"Alex thank you so much for helping me," I said with joy in my voice

"You're welcome it will about a week before you can walk again so Eve will take care of you" Alex Informed me.

Eve's P.O V

I walked around the pond trying to figure out why I couldn't attack him earlier today the thought keeper coming to mind. Why did I care he was going to die it doesn't make any sense. Maybe it was the way he asked to die he gave up didn't try anything yea that's it. No Then why did I care if he was going to. It's driving me crazy. Maybe it is because I'm lonely ever since Winston died and Kate and Lilly grew up and got married. But he is a human why him not any other wolf-like hutch or just any wolf why a human. Humans took Winston from me I don't get it I went back to Alex's den.

"Jacob you're alive" I yelled out in joy

"So I am going to take care of you until you can walk so how about we get moving," I said to Jacob

"Sure I am tired after today," Jacob said in a tired voice.

I dragged Jacob back to my den and gut off the log I just can't stop looking at his eyes there is the most beautiful thing ever Jacob caught me looking a said he forgives for what I did earlier today.

"Even you can't go around killing people" Jacob said in a reading voice

.

"Why I am a wolf" replied

"Because you can't trust me on this"

Jacobs P.O.V

After I told eve she cant kill every human that she sees I started to try to go to bed but I was cold because it was November. I was shivering then I felt something warm and fuzzy I looked to see Eve cuddling me I soon drifted off to sleep. I started to think Eve was cute but then I said she is a wolf man I hit my head hard.

**I hope you enjoy like I said this is my first story so some tips would be helpful. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2 Apologies

**Living with Eve **

**Chapter 2: **

Jacobs P.O.V

I woke chillily I looked around to see Eve gone. I looked admiring the den. I tried to get up by my wounds from Kate were sore and I can't walk because of my ankle. What if is she is lying to me and kill me when I least expect it. Just then a beautiful white wolf with lavender eyes walked in.

"Mom you in here." The white wolf said making an echo in the cave.

Then the white wolf saw me screamed

"Oh my gosh a human, please don't hurt me." The white wolf said with a scared voice.

" I'm not going to hurt you I promise what's your name," I asked with a soft tone. Trying not to scare her.

" uh what's yours," Lilly said looking at the ground to scared and shy to look at me.

"Jacob I'm sorry if I scared you," I said softly trying to ease Lilly's nerves.

"Yea it just I didn't see you that's all. One more thing have you seen my mom." Lilly asked me hoping I knew.

"Sorry I was hoping you knew I wonder where she went."

" I wanted to talk to her that's all," Lilly said with a calm voice still a little shaken from earlier.

Lilly can I ask you something" I said with hoping she had an answer to my question.

"Go head I'm all ears," Lilly said a little nervous.

"Why did your mom leave me alive when she had a chance to kill me and they saved me," I asked Lilly but Lilly just sat there leaving an awkward silence then she spoke up.

"I don't know usually she a violent wolf to her enemies but a caring wolf to loved ones," Lilly said confused as I am.

Then Lilly's head perked up she started to tell stories about her mother.

"One time she said that she will claw Tony's eyes out and make him swallow them so he could see her clawing his stomach out" Lilly said laughing.

That's such I weird thing to laugh about I said to myself. But why did she save me I didn't do anything to change her mind this is going to make my head explode.

"Well I got to go see you later," Lilly said laughing.

"Lilly if you see Eve tell her I need to talk to her". I asked Lilly

" sure thing Jacob," Lilly said still laughing.

I need to find out why she left me alive when she could have killed me. I didn't do a thing to her. Humans took away her love it doesn't make sense I need to find this out.

Eve's P.O.V

I woke up first and I eased my way out of Jacobs's arms he is so cute when sleeps but I need to talk to kate I looked back at Jacob and just smiled. I started to go to kate's den on the way I ran into Humphrey

"Hey eve were you going," Humphrey asked

"On my way to kate's den where you going, " I asked Humphrey

"To the feeding grounds, kate is sore from yesterday," Humphrey said a little upset

"That's what I am going to talk to her about," I said angrily

"Well I got to get going," Humphrey said

I started walking back to Kate's den then looked at the valley that me and tony share it has been three months since the packs have been untied there is no way I could have held up against Tony's army the beef got worse since Winston's death 2 years ago but after the packs untied tony said sorry to Me for that's all that's happened and I forgive tony now everything is in harmony I started to tear up from the good memories. I reached Kates den

"KATE" I barked scaring her when she saw me her heart must have dropped

"M.. hi" kate said scared to death

"Kate we need to talk now about yesterday," I said in a demanding voice

"Listen he is a hum.." Kate tried to say but I pushed and she let out a small yelp

"But mom you have killed humans before" kate yelled

" yea they were all bad" I yelled in return scaring kate

"I make that judgment" kate said even angrier than before.

"Listen stay out of my business, kate," I yelled back at her making her shut up

"I'm watching you" kate said angrily

I left Kates to den angry I need to get some food because I am hungry so Jacob must be too thirsty and needs a bath. I got to to the hunting grounds and found a nice sized caribou and snuck up on and lunged at the caribou's neck it screamed out in pain I didn't let go into its body stopped twitching. I got the caribou and dragged him up to the den and saw Lilly.

"Hey mom can I ask you something," Lilly asked me

"Sure," I said little worried

"Why did you bring Jacob here," Lilly asked me

"Becuase um…. I don't know really a gut instinct' i said nervously.

" ok just wondering," Lilly said jumping away

Sometimes I wonder if she got over garth after he got sick and died I kept walking to my den I saw Jacob he was awake he didn't see me yet I still couldn't figure out why I left him alive. But his blue eyes takeaways all my worries now I have to take care of him for a week. This will be fun

"Hey Jacob," I said startling him

"Ah, why did you scare me your gonna give a heart attack."

"I just like feared by everyone I brought lunch you must be hungry," I said to Jacob

"Well I am surely scared of you and thanks for lunch" Jacob said with kindness in his voice.

"But first you need a bath," I told Jacob

I walked up to him and started to lick his neck Jacob told me to stop

"Stop we human don't get toungbaths," Chris said kind of upset

" Sorry I didn't know that" I apologized to Jacob

"Get on the log and I will take you down to the lake," I said to Jacob in an apologetic voice

Jacob got on the log yelping at the pain of Kates wounds from yesterday. It hurt me to see him in pain. I dragged him down to the lake seeing it empty he got off moaning in pain.

"Do you need to help?" I asked Jacob making moans in pain sure he was ok.

"Yea just sore," Jacob said with painful grunts.

"Eve look away now I got to get undressed," Jacob said in a demanding voice

"But why you need help getting in the lake" I whined

" you are not seeing me naked Eve now turn around" Jacob barked

"Fine" I whined loudly gating a remark from Jacob. When Jacob yelped in pain I turned to see Jacob with only pants on I couldn't get my eyes off off him I stared to rule then Jacob yelled

"Eve turn around stop staring," he said when he blushes he is so cute.

"Alright I'm done now," Jacob said shaping me out my daydream

"Ok get on the log," I said a little upset about my daydream ending.

I dragged him back up to my den he ate the caribou. We talked about human life and what he did. I found Jacob is a really nice person one of the few people to bring out my soft side I hated that. I need to be tougher before he thinks I'm soft. I can't let him ruined my image.

_Fast forward a few days _

Jacobs P.O.V

I am still a little sore from my wounds from kate. This is my last day eve before I go back home. I am a little sad about leaving eve was so nice to me always making sure I was ok. My ankle was better but I still had a limp

"Are you ready to go I know your ankle still first a little" Eve said with a caring voice.

"Yea I need to head back to my home thanks for caring for me Eve," I told eve and gave her a hug. Eve just sat there with a smile on her face and blushed a little

"Bye Eve," I said with sadness in my voice

"Jacob can I come, please to make sure you're going to make it" Eve begged me

"Fine," I said

On my way to my house, I got looks from a bunch of wolves and not happy wolves. Eve gave them looks and they stop looking. When we got to my house Eve looked sad

"Eve are you ok," I asked her

"Yea," she said I knew she was lying

"Well this is it by Eve I will miss you if you need anything just stop by"

"Sure thing Jacob," she said with sadness in her voice

When I was walking to my door I tripped on a root and fell face first. Eve ran up to me

"Are you ok are you hurt"

"I'm fine your such a mother," I said laughing

"Even I want to give you something to thank you for helping me," I told Eve

"Ok what is it," Eve said waging her tail.

Come on inside" I said to eve who wanted to know what it is

When I opened the door and eve mouth dropped. She saw so many things she has never seen before.


	3. Chapter 3 What

**Living with Eve **

**Chapter:3 What **

When I opened the door and eve mouth dropped. She saw so many things she has never seen before.

"What is the place," Eve said with shock standing behind me

"Don't tell me the big bad wolf is scared?" I said chuckling making eve mad

"I'm not scared," Eve said growling making me take a step back.

" I see you're still scared of me," Eve said, letting out a small evil laugh.

"So do you want to see my house or not," I said trying to get Eve back on track.

"Oh sure" Eve mumbled

I showed Eve around my house she is definitely curious acting nothing as Lilly said. Asking me what's this whats that what does this do

"Eve you acting like a child," I said laughing

"No, I'm not " Eve barked but this time I didn't move she saw this and barked again but I wasn't backing down.

"You are acting like one," I said chuckling at Eve's playfulness. Eve launched at me making fall back hitting my head in the corner I cursed under my breath. I looked around I had nowhere to go and eve is approaching me

"So who's cute now," Eve said evilly

Eve pounced at me I closed my eyes expecting the worst but nothing happened I heard a snap and felt the warm breath. Eve started to laugh

"You should have seen the look on your face," Eve said laughing uncontrollably.

"Tha..t 't funny" I said barely able to speak.

"I'm sorry I will stop but you're still scared of me," Eve said still laughing

ill

I showed eve my room she got on my bed.

"Oh my this is so comfortable you sleep on this" Eve said with a big yawn that surprised me.

"Yea can we continue," I said a little annoyed now that my bed has dog hair all over it. Eve got off clearly not wanting to. I showed her the bathroom

"What's this " Eve asked

"Its called a bathtub there is where I take baths. You can control the temperature. You use this to make you smell good" I told Eve trying to sound impressive.

"Can I try?" eve asked waging her tail

"No, maybe later," I told eve who hung her head down in sadness.

There is more that you need to see" I told eve who's head rose up. I showed the couch which she loved

"This is just as comfy as your bed," Eve said getting comfy.

"This is a tv you can watch movies and tv shows, " I said while turning on the tv scaring eve. I was watching roadkill on Motor Trend.

"Eve it can't hurt you it's recorded," I said trying to calm her down.

"Oh yeah I got something for you," I said going to the fridge I went and got some bacon and Eve came running at lightning and couldn't stop and slid into the wall.

"I'm fine but the wall isn't," Eve said a little embarrassed

"So The pack leader does have a soft side" I said chuckling softly. Eve didn't find as funny as I did

"I'm guessing you like the smell," I said giving Eve some bacon she ate with incredible speed

"You must like bacon don't you," I said laughing putting the bacon on the fridge and walking outside

"Well, I guess you have to go. Eve thank you for taking care of me it means a lot" I said a little sad giving eve a hug.

Eves P.O.V

When Jacob Gave me that hug I felt a gooey inside it's been a long time since a felt that. I said there was no way I am attached to a human. Just as I ended the thought I heard a scream so I took off in the direction not even saying goodbye to Jacob. I looked behind me And saw Jacob trying to keep up But struggled because of his ankle but I kept going. I got to where the sound was coming from it was Alex's den. I saw Kate crying in Humphrey. I tackled Humphrey and started choking him

"What did you do to my baby" I yelled at Humphrey

"No..th.. " Humphrey tried to say but couldn't because I was choking him.

"Mom I have something to tell you" kate said with a choked-up voice.

Just then Jacob finally got here.

"What's wrong" Jacob tried to say but was breathing heavily. But kate growled at him he quickly backed out.

"Jacob wait" I yelled but he didn't listen

"Mom I am having puppies" Kate yelled the whole room got quiet

"WHAT" I yelled happy and crying

Jacobs P.O.V

When I got to Alex den kate growled at me so I turned around I heard Eve yelling for me But I didn't listen. On my way back, I heard Eve yell What so loud it echoed around the valley. After I got a good distance from the den I saw Lilly crying.

"Hey what's wrong Lilly you ok," I said with a sincere voice.

"Nothing" lily said sobbing

"Something is clearly wrong," I said trying to comfort her

"Kate is having puppies," Lily said crying

"You should be happy, not sad your gonna be an ant," I said stroking Lilly's back.

"I'm not sad about that I'm sad about the fact that Me and garth we're going to have puppies," Lilly said crying more than before

"I know whats its to lose I lost my mother so much stuff you wanted to do is gone so much you wanted to say. There is so much I wanted to tell my mother" I said starting to cry

"You should tell your loved ones what you want to say before you lose the chance and regret not saying anything," I said still crying.

The next thing surprised me Lilly hugged me tightly and huge her back and kept rubbing her back.

"Thank you, Jacob, it means a lot your the only one that cares about my feelings," Lilly said sobbing

"Your welcome," I said trying to relax then I heard a scream a looked to see Humphrey hanging over the edge with kate trying to pull him up. I saw her losing her grip so I took off in that direction when I got there I saw Humphrey falling I tackled him out the air. I hit the ground first backing out


	4. Chapter 4 Friends

**Living with eve **

**Chapter 4:Friends**

I took off in that direction when I got there I saw Humphrey falling I tackled him out the air. I hit the ground first blacking out.

Kate's P.O.V

"What" Eve shouted making the whole room quiet

"Mom please don't kill Humphrey" I Begged

"I'm so happy for you two I've always wanted to be a grandmother," Eve said hugging Me and Humphrey

"Kate can I talk to you for a second outside," Humphrey said pulling me outside

"Yea what's up," I said to Humphrey wondering what he is going to say

"Why did you growl at the human even though he was worried I know humans took your father"

"Because I'm afraid he is going to hurt mom," I said looking into Humphreys eyes

"Look does he look like he is going to hurt your mom," Humphrey said pointing at Jacob comforting Lilly.

" looks like he is helping her," Humphrey said trying to convince me to stop being mean to him"

"Your right I shouldn't be so mean but I don't trust him," I said giving Humphrey a hug

"Glad you under….." Humphrey tries to say but fell off the cliff about to fall I rush over to him but can't get a grip.

"Kate hurry I'm slipping, Humphrey said with a panicked voice.

"Kate I love you," Humphrey said falling out of kates paws I screamed as I watched the love of my life fall to his death. I look over to see Jacob hauling ass to him he tackles Humphrey out the air but they both don't get up.

Humphrey's P.O.V

" I love you," I said falling to my death right before I hit the ground I had a hard impact to my side knocking the air out my chest After the impact all I felt was a pain in my left side I could barely see and couldn't move after a sec I could see again to look down to see the human from earlier underneath me. I got up with intense pain and shook the human

"Sir are you ok hello talk to me," I said to the human begging for a response

Less than a second kate tackled me causing me to scream in pain

"Kate get off your hurting me," I said in agony

"Alex you need to help the human" I begged Alex to something

"Don't worry I've helped him before with his wounds from kate and his ankle and bis name is Jacob". Alex said tending to Jacob

" I'm not sure he is gonna make it, " Alex said hanging her head down

You have to do something he saved me" I said at Alex getting a look from her

" I didn't say I wasn't gonna try to save him," Alex said waving Eve over to help drag him up to her den. Alex looked him all over and gave some good news

"Ok he just hit head hard he will wake up soon but when doesn't be loud and be careful and I need you guys to leave for right now," Alex said looking at everyone.

Jacobs P.O.V

"When I came to my head was killing me. I looked around everything was a blur. I made some painful moan which got Alex's attention

" oh you're awake how you feeling' Alex said whispering

"Why are you whispering," I said in a painful voice

"Because you took a hard impact on your head and we need to quiet, " Alex said whispering a little louder

"I will be right back," Alex said leaving the den

I sat here my head hurting like everyone is kicking it. I kept groaning in pain then Alex came back with Eve Kate And Humphrey. Kate came up to me crying on my chest

" I'm so sorry for being such a jerk to you if it wasn't for you I would have lost the love of my life," Kate said soaking my shirt in ears.

"it's ok kate you were just acting on the wrong ideas," I said rubbing her head

"So...so we can be...be friends " Kate said sobbing uncontrollably

"Sure I will forgive you for all that you did," I Said trying to comfort her

"Jacob thank you such much for risking your life to save mine but why did you do it," Humphrey asked

"Because it was the right thing to do that's wh,y," I told Humphrey hoping he understood what I was saying

"Hey where's eve, " I asked nobody knew

Eves P.O.V

I cant like Jacob it's absurd I mean he's a human I'm a wolf I must fight it I won't it allows it to take control me. No matter what I will not allow it. Why is it so hard to fight it this should be simple? I need to get my mind off him. I know what to do. Find another wolf that likes him. Seeing this will make not like him. I know who it is. The only problem is how to go about it.

Lilly's p.o.v

After Jacob saved Humphrey I ran away to a secret den that no one will find. I sat there crying for hours thinking about garth and Jacob. I mean Jacobs has been nothing but nice since I first met. Him a week ago I would do anything to be with him even by evil means. I chuckled at the last part. I left my secret den and ran into Mom

"Hi mom," I said a lot happier than earlier.

"Hi Lilly I see you're a lot happier," Mom said

"Lilly do you like Jacob I saw you hugging mom earlier," mom asked in a strict voice

"Yes...yes, "I said really embarrassed and blushing

" well go for him," mom said in a weird tone

" I can't because you like him," I said still blushing

"No I don't you got the wrong idea," mom said really defensive.

"Ok sure, " I Said implying that she is lying.

"Here do this go up to and kiss him trust me I know this that's how I got with your father," mom said chuckling

Look there he is now go for it " mom said pushing me forward.

I walked over to Jacob. I looked at his eyes and started to blush.

"You ok Lilly," Jacob said confused because of my blood-red checks.

"Jacob can I ask you something," I said really nervous

"Sure what's up," he said wanting to know what I was going to say I leaned out and kissed him I could feel Jacob froze up and didn't know what to do. Jacobs's lips were soft and didn't end the kiss after a few seconds I pulled away. I looked at Jacob still in the same spot and position. Neither one of said anything

"That's what I wanted to ask please don't be mad" I finally said breaking the since

" I...I...I...uh" Jacob tried to say but couldn't

"Follow me we can talk there," I said pulling his arms he followed me like he didn't know what was going on like I was one controlling him.

Eves p.o.v

I saw Lilly walk up to Jacob kiss him and drag him off to talk to him instead of my feelings going away as I hoped. But they got worse. I felt envy and jealousy. I knew after that I made a horrible mistake.


	5. Chapter 5 Mistakes were made

**Living With Eve **

**Chapter 5: Mistakes were Made **

Eves P.O.V

Why did I do that? Why did I think that was going to work but it backfired. I'm so stupid. There is no way to undo what I did. I know Lilly wants to be with Jacob. But does Jacob he looked like he was turned off and not on earth when Lilly was dragging him off. I need to stop her. I walked over to Lily's den but didn't see her. I could not find her anywhere. This is bad she gonna something she will regret.

Lily's P.O.V

I Dragged Jacob off to my secret den he still had this adorable look on his face which I loved. I see why my mom liked him because he is so innocent. Then I remembered about my mom I knew she liked him. She did this so could try to get rid of her feeling for him my mom thinks she so smart but I saw through it. I mean I Like Jacob he very sweet and cute but I fell in love with another wolf. That's why I brought him here to tell him that my mom likes him the kiss was only a thank-you for him comforting me when I needed someone.

"Jacob I need to tell you something," I said with a nervous tone

"Are you gonna kiss me again" Jacob said still dazed from earlier.

"No, my mom likes you, Jacob," I said really fast not making eye contact with him.

There was a long silence from Jacob I finally spoke breaking the silence

"I know that's a lot to take in but you can't tell what you know now, " I said making sure he got the message

"How do you know did she tell you" Jacob asking thinking I was lying.

"Can't you see every time you ask about you she gets all defensive about it and she is very soft on you," I said Jacob thought about it and realized I was right.

"what do I do about this" Jacob asked confused starting to pace around.

"Do you like her too?" I asked making Jacob stop dead in his tracks.

"Uh...um...I" You like her don't you I said in a child's voice

"I have you trapped there is nowhere to go," I said but Jacob got up and easily moved me aside and started to leave.

"Bye Lilly," Jacob said laughing

"If you leave I will Tell My mom you have a huge crush on her," I said smartly putting my paw down Jacob stopped dead in his tracks

"Lilly don't you dare do that" Jacob said a little mad

"Bet I will right now," I said making Jacob scared

"Lilly stop" Jacob said getting madder by this point I howled for my mom

"Lilly I will do anything please don't tell her that lie," Jacob said begging me he looks cute when he begs just the mom showed up

"What's wrong" Mom said growling

"Nothing just wanted to say I love you," I said so I can get some work out of Jacob when mom left kate showed up

"Hey Lilly what's wrong," Kate asked me looking at Jacob

"Jacob has a crush on mom," I said looking at Jacob

"No I don't," Jacob said blushing madly

"Oh yea why are you blushing," kate said circling him and I followed her

"I'm not blushing it just hot," Jacob said looking down at the ground

"No it isn't," Kate said she is really good at integrating.

"I was running to," Jacob said making up weak lies

"No he didn't he walked from right there" I said pointing at the den

"I think we should tell her" Kate said getting ready to howl

"No, I will do anything," Jacob said looking defeated

"I knew you were gonna say that," Kate said chuckling

Let's see I was you to give me Lilly and a back massage feed us and do what we want" kate said blackmailing him

"No, I am not going to do that," Jacob said looking at Kate

"Oh really m." Kate tried to say but was cut off by Jacob

"Fine" Jacob said admitting he lost

Kate dragged him off to her den I followed ready for a great back massage. Seeing Jacob trapped in a corner and nowhere to go is fun I know blackmailing is not ok but when it is about a crush it's fun. When we got to the den Jacob started to rub Kates back she started to relax then Humphrey walked in

"What are you doing Jacob," Humphrey said wondering why he was rubbing her back

"Nothing it just looked like she needed one" Jacob said lying to Humphrey

"No he has a crush on Eve," I said Humphreys's mouth dropped

"You sly human" Humphrey said chuckling

"But here is the thing Eve likes him too" I told Humphrey if his mouth was dropped it sure was in the floor now

"What why don't you tell her " Humphrey said really confused

"First I don't have a crush on him.." Jacob said before Humphrey cut him off

"Yes you do if you didn't you wouldn't blush so much when we talk about," Humphrey said looking at Jacob who was blushing

"Listen, man, I understand how you feel I've had a crush on Kaye for many years and was too scared to tell her about the way I really feel," Humphrey said rubbing her nose

I saw Jacobs's face I could tell he was nervous that one was gonna tell eve.

"Why are you scared," I asked

"Because eve is going to put my guts where my feet are," Jacob said nervously

Eves P.O.V

I don't know why I didn't talk to Lilly back there. I'm going to ask Late If she saw him I walked towards Kates den. When I got there I heard some talking

"Dude I'm going to tell her, " I believe Humphrey said

I get to the entrance of the den looked in saw Humphrey Kate Lilly And Jacob

"Speak of the devil" Humphrey said looking at Jacob

"Mom Jacob has a… " Lilly was cut off by Jacob putting his hand around her muzzle

"Jacob has a crush on you" Kate blurted out the Jacob disappeared leaving a trail of dirt behind him I chased after him this time he was faster but he dropped his key and that slowed him down enough so I could catch him I jumped up in the air and lanes on him.


	6. Chapter 6 It's ok

**Living with Eve **

**Chapter:6 It's Ok **

Eves P.O.V

I jumped on top of Jacob pinning him on the ground. He tried to escape but I wouldn't let him go. I wasn't going to hurt him I just want to talk to him

"Hey relax I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk," I said trying to calm him down

"Listen I need to tell you something ever since Winston's death I've felt lonely it got worse when Lilly and kate moved out I've been by myself and when I'm with you I don't feel lonely" I said starting to sob

"All I'm saying is that I need you please don't leave," I said crying what happens next caught me off guard Jacob started to hug me

"It's ok I'm here I could never leave you you've done so much for me" Jacob said while working my back I cried for a few minutes I looked into his gorgeous blue eyes I leaned in and kissed him he froze up but relaxed after a few seconds

"Come by my den later," I whispered to him swaying my hips I knew he was looking. He was blushing so bad he made a new shade of red. When I was walking I ran into Tony

"Hey tony what's going on," I said stopping wondering why he is here

"You know what's going on," Tony said laughing

"I saw what you were doing to that human" Tony said laughing hard I immediately started to blush.

"So the mighty Eve has a soft spot," Tony said barely being able to stand. So I jumped on him and pinned him

"Call me a softy again and see what happens" I yelled at him

"Sorry you're so over-reactive," He remarked

"What was that," I said getting off of tony

I went to my den and thought about what happened between me and Jacob why is he so tense. He is just scared. I walked to my den. When I got there I started to daydream about what happened today with Jacob

Eves Daydream

I and Jacob were running through the woods laughing and casting each other. I looked into Jacobs's eyes those beautiful blue eyes and thought to myself I do have feelings for him. I am the leader of this pack the strongest Alpha wolf. I shouldn't be scared of what other people think. What about Jacob does he like me maybe I forced him into something he didn't want I'm a wolf he's a human our kind should never mix but love is strong. I continued to look into Jacobs's blue eyes I leaned in and kissed him a said the words I love you.

Back to reality

"Mom get down from the moon" Lilly said barely keeping back her laughter

"What are you thinking about or who," Lilly said chuckling falling down in the hard den floor.

'Nothing just sleepy" I said realizing Lilly knew what I was thinking about.

"The drool coming from your mouth says otherwise," Lilly said trying not to pass out from all her laughing.

I quickly wiped off my snout and looked at the ground to ashamed of what it did.

"What did you want Lilly," I said upset she ruined my dream giving her the eye.

"I came to ask about what happened between you and Jacob so did you kill him," Lilly said now with a serious tone. Then I remembered I left him out there by himself.

"Oh Jacob, " I Said darting out of the den towards where I left him I can't believe I might have killed him anything could get him out here.

Jacobs

After Ever left I say there for a minute because I couldn't grasp what had just happened. Did eve really like me? Do I like Eve but that's not right we are not the same. I thought about it for a minute I do like eve. So I started to walk home but I wasn't going to do anything about it no one likes me I will be lonely all my life. I looked behind me to see a racing eve before I could brace myself I was on the ground with a happy eve on top.

"I'm sorry for leaving you by yourself," Eve Said hugging me tightly it felt nice being hugged by someone who cared about me

"It's ok eve don't worry I'm not upset with you," I said. Stroking her back making her relax

"It's ok it's ok," I said trying to calm the nervous eve.

"Can you come to my den I want to talk" Ever said getting up off my chest

"Sure I'll go," I said giving eve a playful push she gave a playful growl I chuckled that's when I realized that I liked Eve it has been bothering me for a while I'm going to tell her when I get to her den. The walk over there was tough my knees are weak arms are heavy I'm might vomit on my sweater. We were getting close to the den I might faint soon I can barely stand and my stomach feels like a butterfly garden. I don't know how long I can take this she must feel the same way

Elves P.O.V

I can't stand it anymore I have to tell Jacob the truth the more I wait the worse it gets we are getting close I might not be able to say anything. What if I freeze-up and can't say Anything we got to the den and talked and played. Why am I scared I need to tell him how I really feel before it eats me alive. I'm scared what if he rejects me I'm a wolf he's a human it just right I don't know what to do I have to do it I need to toughen up.

No one's P.O.V

The den fell silent no one was saying anything Eve broke the silence

"Jacob I have something I have to say," Eve said with a shaky voice

"Me too," Jacob said really nervous it's clear that they have something clearly they have something on their mind but no one said a thing the tension in the air was so tense you could cut it the den was quiet until Eve spoke up.

"Jacob I don't know how to put this but" Eve was cut off by Jacobs gently closing her muzzle

"I got something to say to Eve," Jacob said looking like he is about to throw up from an anxiety the amount of blushing from both of them made the whole den turn red

"Eve you want to say it at the same time," Jacob said with a tremble in his voice scared of the words about to come out of his mouth eve feeling the same way

"Ok you ready 3 2.. " Jacob said scared of might what happen his heart felt like it was going to explode Eves heart could be heard in the silence of the den the emotions the two felt were almost the same

" I LOVE YOU," Both eve and Jacob said in unison, shocking both of them in the word they just said. Eve started to walk over to Jacob and looked at him and was surprised when Jack d pulled her into a kiss it felt nice to Eve. They broke the kiss and hugged each other finally saying what needed to be said they both whispered

"I love you," they both said in perfect harmony


	7. Chapter 7 Finally

**Living with Eve**

**Chapter 7: Finally **

Eves P.O.V

After we said the 3 most special words. I felt weak in my legs nervous. I felt great that I got those words off my chest because they have been bothering me for a while. This feeling I had made felt like I was going to topple over. So I walk over too Jacob and lie down on him. Jacob lied down on his back I lied down on his chest. I felt his heartbeat which brought peace to my soul soon our heartbeats were synced and my world felt like all the problems I had before were gone. I haven't felt like this since his passing I was so mean and evil to everyone I'm surprised anyone liked me. I almost killed Jacob when I first met him but when I was taking care of him I started to like his cute fun-loving self. There is more about him I can't put a finger on it. The feeling of our heartbeats put me a happy calm mode and I went up to his face and gave him a kiss on his soft lips I don't care what people think I put up an alter ego I'm a huge softy but people think I'm not. When my lips connected with mine instead of him opening his eyes or freezing up he went with it which kinda surprised me I don't know how long we sat there but I felt something poke at my tail which surprised me why is he moving. We sat there until Kate walked in

"Mom what are you doing," Kate said disgusted looking away from the scene she just saw

I and Jacob shot up when we Heard Kates voice We both had no word and blushing madly

"It's not what it looked like I promise that wasn't going to happen," I said trying to convince Kate that we weren't about to do that

"It looked like it Mom," Kate said properly scared for life

"But Umm Have you seen Humphrey I can't find him, " Kate asked trying to change the conversation

"Uh yea He went to go have some time with garth," I said not looking at her from embarrassment

"Thanks, Don't worry I won't tell anyone about your session," Kate said while winking and walking back to her den

"Thank goodness she is gone, " I said looking at Jacob who had the most embarrassed look on his face it was so cute

"Hey why were you trying to move I felt you poke my tail" The expression on his face went blank and red

"Uh...uh...uh Sorry," Jacob said nook looking at me with his face turned

"You want to go to my house so no one can walk in" Jacob said getting up and walking over to help me up

"I'm fine I can walk but thanks, " I said getting up and walking out of the den but stopped by Jacob picking me up and carrying me

"Wow you're strong," I said impressed he could pick me up without a problem We walked in silence staring at his gorgeous face with his dreamy blue eyes soon I fell asleep when I awoke. Jacob Put me down in the bed on the left side with him on the right I felt so calm around him the only one who could take down my guard. He put his head down rubbing mine. I let out a little cute moan which made him chuckle

" I thought you were the mighty scary eve, not the cute Eve," Jacob said chuckling which made me all gooey inside which I hated he could do to me but he could If I told him he would use it against me. His bed felt so soft It felt like I was floating on clouds it was warm. It didn't take long for me to cuddle against Jacob I wasn't tired before but now I'm exhausted I let a tiny yawn

"Aww that was so cute" Jacobs words made me blush I hated this it made me look soft

"You're cute too," I said making blush in return He saw that I noticed so I gave a little playful lick on his cheek making 500 times worse

"You're not helping it," Jacob said turning his head away from me

" I'm trying to make it worse it's cute when you blush," I said making blush even more than before

Soon Jacob lied on his pack inviting me to jump on him and lay down. Even though his bed was cozy when I was on top the feeling was comparable to being held up by clouds with all your worries gone and feeling nothing but pure happiness I wanted to feel like this all the time. I gave Jacob a very passionate kiss and he pulled me closer to him His heart against my chest made so happy on the inside I broke the kiss, feeling like I remember nothing but pure happiness. It felt like time froze in place soon I drifted off to sleep.

Eve's Dream

I was In this open field full of flowers I have seen this place before the sound of the wind and waterfall made me at ease Than I heard someone calling my name

"Eve," the soft soothing voice said

I followed it saying my name I didn't know how long I walked till I found the source of the voice It was Jacob. When I saw I tackled him to the ground Licking his face making him let out small chuckles which melted my heart.

"I'm happy to see you to Eve you mean so much to me," Jacob said with a soothing voice making me giving him a tight hug in which he returned. His hug was the best thing ever to happen to me. We rolled around in the meadow for who knows how long We looked at each other and said I love you

**End of dream **

When I woke up from the best dream ever I was disappointed that it ended. I looked around It was the mid-morning I must have slept for a while it was the late evening when I went to bed. I smelled something delicious. I got out of bed and stretched my paws and walked out in the hallway towards the kitchen where Jacob was doing something

"What are you doing Jacob" I said taking in the smell wanting whatever It was

"It's called breakfast and doesn't worry I cooked you some " Jacob said going to the thing the smell was coming from

"It's almost done " Jacob said getting two circle things and putting the food on it my tail was wagging waiting for him to bring me the food

"Here you go, Eve Jacob said putting the food from with a clank I started On my food as soon as it touched the ground it was the best thing I've ever had way better than deer I finished mine and looked up to see Jacob still eating his shaking his head.

"you're getting a bath you smell like wet dog," Jacob said putting a brown disc in his mouth I smelled myself he's not wrong I could use a bath right now. Jacob finished his food getting up and putting the disc thing in a metal thing and tan water on them he walked me over to the bathroom where he turned some knobs making the water splash out

"What this thing again," I said giving it a puzzled look

"A bathtub remember this is called soap pick one for me to use," Jacob said giving soaps that smelled I picked the one that smelled like lavender. I like that smell a lot

"Ok feel it tell me if it is too hot for you," Jacob said looking at me to do what I just said the water at the lake is always cold so I was confused but when I but my paw in it felt amazing

"It feels amazing I want to get in it now," I said wagging my tail which surprised Jacob

"You never wag your tail you must be really happy," Jacob said while mixing the soap in the water

"I did earlier before you gave me food," I said wagging my tail even faster than before

"Ok get in " Jacob could barely finish his words before I splashed the tub getting water all over the place. It felt so good it made muscles relax

"Don't do that Eve," Jacob said wiping water from his eyes

"Sorry my bad " I said while Jacobs got soap on his hands rubbing my back making me letting at small relaxed moans but Jacob stopped around halfway to my stomach and if he got close he started to shake badly

"It's ok I've been wanting a belly run" trying to convince Jacob it's ok to scrub my belly

"I just didn't want to upset with me for touching your belly" Jacob said will rubbing my back moving his hand to my belly. Jacob scrubbed my belly but stayed far away from my rear legs I guess he thinks I'll rip him in half. He needs to scrub it

"Jacob I knew you might not want to But I need you to get between my legs it needs to be cleaned, " I said, Jacob, nodded and started to clean around my legs but being very careful not to touch my womanhood but his rubbing turned my relaxed moaning into blissful moaning. It felt good I haven't had relief since Winston's death I wanted him to scrub closer but for right now, this will do until we get further down the road and he gets comfortable. But sadly the bath was over and Jacob pulled a thing and all the water went down a hole I let out a disappointed moan making Jacob laugh

"Now it's time to dry…." Before he could say it a shaken slashing water all over the bathroom getting a scold from Jacob and a chuckle from me

"What am I going to do with you now finish drying you off," Jacob said getting a towel and rubbing it soaking up all the water off my fur

"I have a fun day planned for us today," Jacob Said the opening the bathroom door


End file.
